Crimson Lightning Bolt
by Firediva0
Summary: A collection of stories dedicated to the slash pairing, Voldemort x Harry.
1. Like A Dream

**Title: Crimson Lightning Bolt**

 **Pairing: Voldemort x Harry**

 **Rating: T - M**

 **Primarily Written For: The Personality Challenge by Screaming Faeries.**

 **Summary: A collection of stories dedicated towards the slash pairing, Voldemort x Harry.**

* * *

 **Personality 1: Hypnotic**

 _ **Like A Dream**_

* * *

Slowly, he caresses my thigh, watching in cruel amusement as I arch into him. Bile rises in my throat, the burning sensation enticing me to gag. He watches on, his red eyes alight with pleasure.

"That's it, Harry," he coos softly, his eyes never leaving my form. "Give yourself to me."

I try to resist, try to break away from him, but I'm no match for him. Crimson orbs swirl gently, their depths mesmerizing me to the point that I forget my surroundings. Right now, there is only him and I.

We float, our surroundings slowly fading away into nothingness. The only thing that keeps me tethered to reality is the constant motion of his hand on my thigh - the soft sound of his flesh sliding over mine.

"Dream, Harry," he whispers to me, his hand sliding further up. I moan softly, protesting. He sooths me by moving his hand again, watching in vindictive arousal as I arch into the tantalizing touch.

"Voldemort," I whimper. He smirks, the expression reminiscent of a shark.

"Only I can do this to you, can make you so wrecked…," he purrs, leaning down to gently bite my ear, soothing the slight burn with his tongue.

"Don't forget it."

At once, he pulls back, leaving me there. I stare up at the ceiling for hours, lost without his beautiful touch, lost without his hypnotizing red eyes…

For the rest of the night, I float - endless pools of crimson haunting me. When Ron comes to wake me up, all I can do is whisper, "Voldemort…" Through his panicking, I only notice one thing…

Mocking laughter rings in my head.

* * *

 **Notes:**

 **Word Count - 276**


	2. Without You

**Title: Crimson Lightning Bolt**

 **Pairing: Voldemort x Harry**

 **Rating: T - M**

 **Primarily Written For: The Year Long Scavenger Hunt by Wolf Winks.**

 **Summary: A collection of stories dedicated towards the slash pairing, Voldemort x Harry.**

* * *

 **Item 1 - "Without you, I wouldn't be here."**

 ** _Without You..._**

* * *

 _Sometimes, believing in someone is simply not enough._

 _Distantly, Harry can remember a time where he blindly believed that there was truly a line between good and evil._

 _Dumbledore had been pure - someone who could never be tainted with darkness. He was the grandfatherly figure; the one person you couldn't help but see in a good light. Of course, that was what the man wanted you to believe. He used his appearance as an old man and his status as the headmaster to manipulate all those who crossed his path. Only one person managed to resist his allure. Who is that person, you wonder?_

 _Tom Marvolo Riddle._

 _Voldemort had known all along that something wasn't quite right with the headmaster. He was too kind, far too sweet to everyone. People saw him as a jolly old man, but he was everything but. Even now, Harry's heart breaks at the mere memory of what he had done._

 _Years ago, Harry had been the man's puppet. Whatever Dumbledore said, he did. The man was his savior; the one person who actually took the time to listen to his pleas._

 _Now, though?_

 _Now, Dumbledore was his captor. He locked Harry into a cage, forced him to behave as he wanted to. Blindly, Harry fought against the one person who could save him. However, once he was saved, Harry knew he could never go back; something that the teen was immensely grateful for._

 _This is the story of Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived._

* * *

"Are you ready?" Voldemort asks him softly, one eyebrow raised in question. Harry nods, turning to give the man a small smile.

"Yes," he whispers. "I've been ready for this my whole life."

"In that case," the older man coos. "Fight."

At once, the light in Harry's green eyes change. He rushes forward, his wand poised elegantly. Before him, heaps of people stand, their own wands poised as they throw spell after spell. The Dark Army is prepared for that, though. The put up a valiant fight, throwing a large variety of spells at their opponents.

People fall left and right, their pained screams echoing throughout the battle ground. An endless sonata filled with blood, despair, and pained sounds, alerting every warrior that things were becoming real. Casualties numbers dropped rose and children were slaughtered ruthlessly. Throughout it, Harry dances through the battlefield, his green eyes alight with vicious pleasure as he sends enemy after enemy spiraling towards the ground.

Soon all of the Light side falls, their battle cries slowly dying out alongside their life source. When the last soul lets out one final pained groan, the Dark Side celebrates, loud cheers echoing throughout the battlefield.

Loud cracks of apparition echo throughout the battlefield as people return to the Manor - awaiting further instructions. Rather than following, Harry lingers, turning to face his Lord with a wide grin.

"We did it," he says excitedly. Voldemort smiles and reaches out, his hand cupping Harry's cheek. Tenderly, he wipes away a splatter of blood from the pristine flesh.

"We did," he confirms. "You were wonderful, lovely."

"Thank you," Harry says sincerely. "I wouldn't be here without you."

"Shush," Voldemort tells him sternly. "That doesn't matter now, does it? You're here and that's all that I care about."

Harry reaches out and pulls on the other man's robe, forcing him to come closer. Voldemort acquiesces with a smirk. Roughly, the boy crashes their lips together, groaning slightly in arousal when Voldemort reaches up to roughly pull his hair. They pull back after awhile, their faces slightly flushed.

"Come on, little one," Voldemort instructs, wrapping his arms around Harry. "Let's go meet the rest of the Army."

With a loud crack, they're gone; the multitude of corpses being the only thing that signals their departure.

* * *

 **Notes:**

 **Word Count - 636**


End file.
